1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-driven power steering system, particularly a motor-driven power steering system having a simple configuration at a low cost.
2. Description of Related Art
A power steering system of a vehicle is used to allow a driver to conveniently steer the vehicle by increasing a steering force that is applied by the driver and hydraulic power steering systems have been used in the related art. However, motor-driven power steering systems of which the weight and the number of components are reduced and the fuel consumption is decreased have attracted attention in recent years.
A motor-driven power steering system is a system that electrically receives a steering angle from a driver and generates an assistant steering force by driving a motor on the basis of the angle, and it is disadvantageous at present in the economic respect to use the motor-driven power steering system in a vehicle because it is expensive as compared with a hydraulic power steering system.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.